It's Your Child
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: Taylor and Chad have gotten married and were living the life they'd always dreamed of. That is, until a woman, tells Taylor something she needs to know. Will Chad and Taylor make it through this time or will their marriage crumble?
1. Gotta Face Reality

**As Taylor walked in the mall, she heard someone call her name.**

"**Um… Mrs. Danforth?" A meek looking woman said, approaching Taylor. The first thought that came to Taylor's mind, was that she was a fan of Chad. Taylor put on her best smile and turned to face the woman. **

"**Yes?" Taylor asked sweetly, preparing herself to sign anything the woman offered to her. Taylor couldn't help but gaze at the baby, who looked like someone she knew, in the woman's arms. **

"**I'm so sorry… I'm really, really sorry." The women said as she began to sob. Immediately Taylor's smile faded away. **

"**Here sweetie, let's go sit down…" Taylor suggested, leading the sobbing girl to a secluded table. "Now what are you sorry for?" Taylor asked, extremely concerned, at why the poor woman was crying. As Taylor expected, when the baby began to notice her mother cry, she began to wail softly. When the woman finally calmed down enough to speak, she began to explain.**

"**Well first… My name is Keisha Young. My baby's name is Corrina Riley Danforth." When the woman paused, Taylor's heart dropped in her stomach, **_**maybe it's just a coincidence with the last name. **_**Taylor shook off her suspicious and continued to listen. "I met your husband at a party in Chicago. I swear I didn't know he had a girlfriend, much less a-wife." Keisha began crying again. **

"**Honey calm down… just finish telling me." Taylor sighed, praying that this wasn't going where she was thinking. **

"**I met him and we had sex… I swear I didn't know I'd get pregnant, he didn't even tell me the condom broke… or he didn't know himself." Keisha continued, the tears steadily pouring down her face. **

**All emotions were running through Taylor's head at that moment. Anger, hate, regret, hostility, and most of all disbelief. How could he have left this girl, who didn't look more than 18, alone and pregnant in New York?**

"**When I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't even get in touch with him… I was so alone, and scared. I told my parents about the baby and they helped me. When I told them I wanted to move to LA, to purse my career as a dancer, they told me, I had to take Corrina too. They still send enough money to feed, clothe, keep a roof over her head and put Corrina in daycare. I swear I'm not making this up, I'm not here for money… I just want him to kn-" Keisha paused again, this time to calm a screaming Corrina. **

"**May I hold her?" Taylor asked, suddenly wanting to prove to herself, this woman was in fact, not lying. As Keisha handed Corrina to Taylor, Corrina looked up at Taylor, and all Taylor saw was Chad. His eyes, his hair, his face, his smile. There was no denying this little girl was his.**

"**How old is she?" Taylor asked, feeling oddly maternal as she cradled the fragile creature in her arms. **

"**She'll be nine months, today." When Taylor thought about it, the time matched up perfectly, not that she doubted the woman. This woman was honestly, as she said, not here for money. She just wanted this child to know her father, even when the mother didn't know him herself.**

"**Tell you what Keisha, you can call this number," Taylor said, writing Chad's cell phone number on a piece of paper, after she'd handed Corrina back to her mother. When Taylor gave Keisha the number, Keisha almost burst into tears.**

"**Thank you so much… I didn't think it'd be right to tell you over the phone… I just want her to have a better life than I did. I didn't know my father, the man I always knew was my stepfather." Keisha explained, this time tears of joy flowing down her face.**

**When Taylor saw Keisha to her car, she got in her own, slowly processing everything that'd happened. How could the man she loved, and **_**married**_**, keep this from her? She would've been hurt, but eventually she would've forgiven him. After all, love and marriage was built on trust, right? As if someone alerted Gabriella, Taylor's phone began to ring. Reluctantly, she picked up, her voice still husky from her tears. **

"**Hey Tay! I was just thinking we sho-" Gabriella stopped in midsentence, when she heard Taylor sniffle. "What's wrong Taylor?" Gabriella asked, suddenly worried.**

**Slowly Taylor took a breath, and told Gabriella everything Keisha told her.**

"**So Keisha got pregnant and the baby is for Chad. The baby looks exactly like Chad and the baby's age and the timeframe, all fit together. You're a hundred percent sure this woman isn't lying?" Gabriella asked cautiously.**

"**Yes… The worse part about it was, she looks so young. The more I think about it, the more it makes me want to cry. He **_**left **_**her, **_**alone**_** to raise a child. She told me they'd used a condom, but must've broken and neither of them noticed. I don't even want to think about how having a baby at such a young age could've affected her mentally." Taylor explained, knowing that what she was feeling now, wasn't even to close to what Keisha had felt. Gabriella sighed, and for once, was speechless. Even Gabriella couldn't believe Chad had cheated on Taylor, much less got someone else pregnant. **

**Gabriella knew it hurt Taylor more than she let on, because Taylor and Chad had been trying to have a baby. Before he left for Chicago, they'd been trying with no success and Taylor had began to wonder if something was wrong with her. When Chad left, Gabriella remembered Taylor telling her they were going to try again when he got back. **

"**Are you going to confront him?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella knew Taylor was probably too hurt to even look at him, much less talk to him.**

**Meanwhile, when Keisha arrived at her apartment and put Corrina down for her nap, she stared at the number Taylor gave her. This was finally it. She would be able to do what she'd been hoping to do, since the day Corrina was born, and now as she looked at the number, she felt guilt grip her heart. One part of her said she shouldn't have told Chad's wife, but then the other part of her said she needed to know and that it was the only way, she'd get Chad to acknowledge his own daughter.**

**She finally got up the courage to dial it and her fingers shook as she pressed the numbers.**

**As soon as Taylor walked through the door of their house, she heard Chad's phone ring. A second later Chad picked up, obviously confused by the unknown number. Some masochist part of Taylor wanted to see him react. Letting that part win, Taylor sat down across from him in the living room.**

"**He-hello?" Keisha stammered, when Chad picked up.**

"**Yes, may I ask who's calling?" When Chad saw Taylor, he mouthed 'I love you' as he waited for the speaker to respond. To his surprise, Taylor glared at him. **

"**This is Keisha Young." **

"**And you are?" Chad asked, confused by the voice and especially the name. **

"**You met me in Chicago about a year ago." Keisha continued, feeling her palms sweat around the phone. **

"**I'm sorry Keisha but I don't remember you." Chad replied, still genuinely confused.**

"**The girl you had sex with Chad." Keisha replied, wanting to cry. How could the man who'd knocked her up, not even remember her name?**

"**What?" Chad asked, not sure if he heard Keisha right. The voice, name and reminder now caused the memory to come flooded back to him.**

"**You had sex with me, on my 18th birthday. You got me pregnant." When Keisha finally got out the words, feeling a huge weight lifted off her back, Chad almost dropped the phone, but he caught a hold of himself. "I'm not calling for money or anything; I just want you to acknowledge you have a daughter…" Keisha continued.**

"**I thought we used a condom…" Chad almost whispered into the phone, not wanting to let Taylor know. **

"**It broke and now you have a daughter, Corrina Riley Danforth. If you want you can see her and if you don't, I can just mail pictures." Keisha reasoned. "If you don't want to see her at all, I understand that too." Keisha finished off. "Just know you have a daughter… you can call me back if you want and if not just know…" With that, Keisha hung up. **

**When Chad put down his phone, he turned to Taylor.**

"**How could you leave her like that Chad? How could you leave an 18 year old girl, alone and pregnant in New York? Why didn't you notice the condom broke? Why would you cheat on me? The only part that actually makes me want to cry is the fact that **_**we **_**tried to have baby. She was just a kid…" Taylor trailed, the tears falling down her face.**

"**I didn't know. I don't know. Please don't cry baby. I don't know. I know baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chad pleaded, shaking his head. He was still in shock over the fact that he'd gotten Keisha pregnant. He was sure he'd used a condom, but then again he was drunk. When he got back, he wasn't even sure if Keisha and him, had happened, all he remembered was waking up in his own hotel room, with a hangover from hell. As he began to cry himself, they both realized this was what everyone told them about when they got married. This was the test, just to see how much they loved each other. **

"**You-just-don't know how much that hurt Chad. Not only did you leave that girl alone, you left her pregnant and scared. To be honest with you, my heart truly fell apart when she told me how old the baby was. Everything Keisha told me made sense, and don't you dare ask for a blood test either. That child is yours. She has your eyes, you hair, your face and for god's sake, she even has your smile." Taylor continued, causing Chad's shoulders to hunch lower and lower in shame.**

"**I'm sorry baby. I really am. I don't know what happened that night. I thought I'd just leave her there and never hear from her again. I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't know it broke. I didn't know she was that young. I didn't know." Chad paused to look at Taylor, and see the damage he'd done to her. **

"**I'm not even sure if I can I look at you right now, much less sleep in the same house with you. I need some time to think about this, about us." Taylor replied angrily, her tears now replaced with an ice cold glare. **

"**Is there any way we, I mean, I can make this up to you?" Chad asked, his honey brown eyes, glazed over with tears.**

"**First you can tell Keisha you'd like to see your baby. Then you can proceed to help her. When you do that, I might just see you as a better person. I'm not even giving you false hope in thinking that I'll be able to love you as much as I did. You have to earn back trust, Chad." Taylor said as she let a stray tear roll down her cheek. Everyone knew trust was easy to lose, but hard to gain. Chad nodded, and watched helplessly as Taylor walked up to the bedroom and then back down to foyer, with a suitcase and a carry-on bag.**

"**Taylor…" Chad whispered, his voice getting lost in the sound of the wind as Taylor opened the door and walked out.**


	2. Anymore Us

**As Taylor sat in her old bed, exhausted physically from her flight home and drained emotionally, her mother walked into her room.**

"**As much as I enjoy having you home sweetie, you've been quiet since we drove you from the airport. What's wrong?" Mrs. McKessie said, sitting down on her daughter's bed. Monique shook her head, and drew her knees to her chest. Mrs. McKessie gazed at her daughter, concerned. Taylor stared at her mother, and decided to tell her Keisha's story and show her a picture of Corrina.**

"**I'm sorry baby. To be honest with you, I knew something was wrong when my 30 year old daughter called and let me know to get her old room ready." Mrs. McKessie joked, trying to lighten Taylor's mood. **

"**Momma, I just don't understand. He was supposed to love me, till death do us part, to be exact. How could you cheat on someone you love? Every time I look at him, and I kid you not, my heart hurts. The poor woman cried when she started to tell me about everything." Taylor explains, more tears rolling down her face. It was bad enough she'd cried the entire flight. **

"**Well baby, did you let him explain?" Mrs. McKessie asks, suddenly fearing that her daughter had treated her husband unfairly.**

"**He didn't have an answer. He just repeated 'I'm sorry baby. I don't know. I didn't know.'" Taylor explained as Mrs. McKessie shook her head. **

"**Hmm… Here's the phone." Mrs. McKessie replied, handing Taylor the house phone. Taylor looked at her mother curiously. Mrs. McKessie then exited Taylor's room.**

**As Chad waited for Keisha at a Starbucks near his house, he caught a glimpse of himself in the window. His hair was a mess, his face was covered in stubble, and his clothes were disheveled. Chad couldn't believe Taylor had walked out on him. He called Gabriella, Sharpay in New York and even Martha in Denver. No one had heard anything about Keisha or Corrina except Gabriella. His last resort was Taylor's parent's house in South Carolina. **

**When he called, Mrs. McKessie advised him to let Taylor cool down for a couple of hours and call back. Once Chad hung up, he called Keisha and organized a meeting with her at Starbucks. Chad nearly jumped out his skin when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around he came face to face with a woman, who looked no less than 19, carrying a carseat. **

"**Keisha?" He asked questioningly, the woman's face looking terrifyingly familiar. The woman shook her head and sat down, a latte in her other hand. **

**When Keisha finally got a good look at him, she almost started to cry. The poor man looked like he had been to hell in back in the last past days. Keisha, being one to notice small details, saw him messing with his wedding ring. His wife had left him, but hadn't put in for the divorce papers quite yet.**

"**I'm so sorry Chad; I didn't know this would happen." Keisha whispered, tears falling down her face. When Chad actually looked at her, she looked like she could be Taylor's younger sister.**

"**It's not your fault Keisha. May I please see… my baby?" Chad asked, swallowing the last words. The more Chad thought about it, the more he reminded himself of his own father, unreliable, deadbeat and just plain no good. Keisha nodded, and withdrew a baby that looked exactly like him, placing her in his arms.**

"**Chad, this is Corrina Riley Danforth, Corrina this is your daddy." Keisha introduced, Corrina looking up and smiled at Chad. As Chad held his daughter, Taylor echoed in his mind, '****That child is yours. She has your eyes, you hair, your face and for god's sake, she even has your smile.' As always, Taylor was right. He and this little girl shared the same curly brown hair, honey brown eyes, facial features, and even smiles.**

"**I'm so sorry Keisha. I had no idea. I never would've just left you. I could've helped you; I don't want my daughter to have the same life I had. My mother didn't marry again until I was 12 years old. Before that, the only men I knew in my life were my grandfather and my uncles." Chad said, swallowing back his tears. As Chad rocked the baby gently in his arms, she drifted off to sleep. **

**Keisha digested everything Chad said, word by word, seeing that this wasn't the monster she'd wanted him to be, to make herself feel better. This was a man that Taylor, Keisha thought, couldn't afford to lose. **

"**Have you spoken to your wife since, Monday?" Keisha asked, praying that she'd not ruined a blissful marriage. Her suspicious were soon confirmed as Chad flinched at the word 'wife'**

"**No, she left for her parent's house right after your first phone call." Chad replied, his tone not reflecting anything except remorse. When Chad look up from his arms, still mesmerized that someone so small could look exactly like him, he saw Keisha began to cry.**

"**What's wrong Keisha?"**

"**It's-just-if-I-wouldn't have-told-Taylor-or-you-about-the-baby, you'd guys probably be working on your own kids."Keisha cried, Chad realizing she was completely right.**

"** Again, this isn't your fault.** **I think the main reason Taylor is upset, is because not only didn't I sleep with another woman, I got her pregnant and Taylor and I had been trying for a baby that whole year. She just wanted to be a parent before we got any older." At this, Keisha cried more, not due to the fact that she'd ruined a perfect marriage, but also to the fact that she'd taken that from Taylor. She'd taken the priviledge of giving him his first child, away from her. **

"**Keisha why are you upset?" Chad asked, confused.**

"**Can't you understand? I took that from her! I took the honor of giving you your first child away from her. I took something that was promised to her as soon as you said 'I do.'" Keisha explained, between sobs. Chad finally calmed down Keisha, before speaking again.**

"**The other thing I want to talk about before you go is about custody. I know you've been raising Corrina alone, and I'd like to help you. If you'd like, we could arrange times and dates. I want to be a part of my daughter's life." When the words left Chad's mouth, Keisha almost cried for the pure fact of how Chad honest wanted to get to know his daughter. **

**Back home, Keisha had never seen such things. When one of her friends, Tia, got pregnant when they were still in high school, Keisha wasn't shocked. The baby's daddy still lived in the same area, in close proximity to see his daughter at least once and the only time Tia ever saw Darren was when he was either drunk, in court or in jail. Here was a man who cared about his child, wanted to be a part of her life, and offered any help Keisha may need.**

"**Chad, we don't need to do all that legal stuff. I told you I didn't want to cause any trouble. Whenever you want to see or spend time with Corrina, you may come and pick her up. I know you have a good heart, and that you'd take very good care of her." Keisha replied, squeezing Chad's free hand. Chad pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his cell phone number, home number and address. **

"**I know you already have some of this, but here.** **You can drop her off anytime you want, just give me a heads up. I'll need to make everything ready for her." Chad said, getting up to leave. "It was nice to talk to you again and to meet my daughter. If you or Corrina need anything, anything at all, just call. I won't deprive her of anything." Chad added, placing a kiss on top of Corrina's head and smiling at Keisha.**

**As Chad walked away, Keisha started to feel even more terrible. He was truly a good man, and a man of his kind, was a rarity. Suddenly all the animosity she had tried to direct at Chad when she was pregnant and when Corrina wouldn't sleep through the night, disappeared. So many nights before, she'd tried to convince herself that Chad was the bad guy. Now looking at him, she couldn't muster up any ill feeling towards him. This man was impossible to hate.**


	3. That's Not Where It Ends

**As Taylor walked around the neighborhood she grew up in, it seemed that everywhere reminded her of Chad. Everything from the lone bench in the park, secluded by willows, where she and Chad had their first kiss, to her parents house, where Chad proposed on Thanksgiving. A warm feeling flooded Taylor as she remembered that day. **

"_**So Chad how's the U of A treating you?" My dad asked, smiling at Chad. Chad was perfect in every way and to top it all off, my entire family loved him.**_

"_**Well, it's pretty good, but I think I'd be better if Taylor was there. I'm so glad I'll be out of there soon though." Chad replies, smirking at me and lightly squeezing my hand. My parents gazed at each other as if remembering when they were once like us. My mom then brought out her famous pecan pie, causing Chad and my father to rub their hands together and lick their lips.**_

"_**They act so much alike, I'd swear I'd given birth to Chad." My mom laughs, sitting the pie down cautiously, and backing away slowly. After the men polished off half the pie, Chad wiped his mouth and looked at me longingly. **_

"_**What's wrong baby?" I ask, giving his hand a light squeeze. Chad shook his head and his other hand wandered to his pocket.**_

"_**Chad sweetie, you look as if you're going to burst. What is it?" My mother asks, seeing my looks of distraught and confusion. Chad quickly got up and pushed in his chair, grasping my hands. I oblige him and get up, glancing at my entire family, confused. My suspicions are soon forgotten as Chad lowers onto one knee and grasps my left hand, pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket. **_

"_**Taylor Anne McKessie, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Chad asks, his demeanor instantly going relaxed. I feel my eyes water with tears and I look around at my family. My mother is crying and smiling and my father is smiling too. Everyone at the table is oddly relaxed, like they expected this. I then gaze at Chad still on one knee, looking up at me. I nod slowly and began to cry. **_

"_**Yes Chad Dylan Danforth, I will marry you." Chad's grin widens as he gets up from one knee, slipping the ring onto my finger and gathering me into a kiss. When I pull away, Chad looks at me, his face red, completely aware of the fact that we'd just made out in front of my family.**_

"_**Congrats, Mrs. Soon-to-be- Danforth." My aunt says, shaking her head, but smiling. I can't help but think about how nice my name would sound. Taylor Anne Danforth, Taylor Anne Danforth, it has a nice ring to it.**_

**Taylor shook herself out of the past, as she saw the sun going down. She couldn't help but reminisce on how happy and overjoyed she'd felt that day. When Taylor arrived at her parent's house, she headed to her room, removing her senior yearbook off the shelf. As she leafed through the pages, she saw numerous pictures of Chad and herself. Even though Troy and Gabriella had been crowned prom king and queen, they'd also been crowned 'Couple Most Likely To Get Married' Taylor and Chad were crowned the other title of 'Couple Most Likely to Succeed'**

"**Sweetie, you know Chad can't read your mind from here…" Mrs. McKessie sighed, as she glanced at her depressed daughter. "Besides Taylor, he really has taken the responsibilities for his actions." Mrs. McKessie added.**

"**But mom, you don't understand. He's my husband and he slept with someone's child. He made a parent out of someone, who probably wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child." Taylor reasoned, feeling her mother sit next her and put her arm around her shoulders. **

"**Everyone makes mistakes sweetie. Remember what I told you on your wedding day?" Mrs. McKessie asked. When Taylor shook her head, she continued. "I told you that every marriage has a test, and I suppose this is your test. Through the ups and downs, and through good times and bad, you have to show him how much you love him." As the words came from her mother's mouth, Taylor felt fresh tears gather in her eyes. **

"**I know mom, but it hurts." Taylor sobs, burying her face into her hands. **

"**I know honey, but through all the heartache and pain, you have to stand by him. That was part of your promise when you said 'I do'" Her mother's words made Taylor feel worse. Even though Chad was now regretting breaking his vows, Taylor realized she'd broken her vows too. She was supposed to stand by him no matter what. Even though there was no doubt in Taylor's mind that Corrina was Chad's child, she still had to suck it up. **

"**I just don't understand... What would make him do that? What made him sleep with someone else?" Taylor asks, realizing she'd just said it out loud. Before Mrs. McKessie can answer, Mr. McKessie speaks up.**

"**Men have moments of weakness. It's what makes us human, sweetie. You have to understand everyone makes mistakes, therefore everyone's entitled to a few mistakes. We all know Chad would do anything for you Taylor. If you asked him for the moon, he'd find a way to give it to you." Mr. McKessie chuckles. **

"**I have to go." Taylor sighs, standing up and hugging her parents. "Thank you guys so much for being here for me." Taylor continues, tossing her clothes in her bag. She was going home and making things work with Chad.**

**As if Chad knew Taylor was coming home, he woke up and reached over, feeling her empty spot in the bed. He couldn't remember a time when Taylor wasn't there to help him. She'd been there when his mother got married and when she was there when he needed help with school. She was even there when he had trouble with basketball. Chad remembered when he was recovering from a broken leg, his sophomore year in college.**

"_**Alright, since you think you need to get your game back, you have to catch me and then shoot from half court." Taylor explains, holding a basketball, clad in a sexy referee outfit. **_

"_**Hmm…"I nod, as I look at Taylor from head to toe, taking in her outfit. **_

"_**Let's start, now!" Taylor exclaims, blowing her whistle and glancing at me. When I move to chase her, she sprints down the court, holding the ball slightly. I was the only person who knew besides Gabriella, that Taylor could probably outrun most of the people on the track team. This was going to be a challenge.**_

"_**Come on Chad! You can do this." Taylor taunts, smirking at me. When she turns her back, I take the opportunity to sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist, kissing her neck. Just as I planned, she drops the ball. I quickly pick up the ball and dribble it down to half-court, shooting. Taylor jumps up and down as the ball swishes cleanly through the net. **_

"_**Tomorrow, we're going on a run. I promise I'll make it worth it too." Taylor laughs, as I kiss her, thanking her. **_

"_**Thank you so much baby, I love you." **_

"_**Chad, you know I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Taylor answers, kissing me on the cheek.**_

**It amazed Chad that he remembered that moment as if it happened yesterday and not five years ago. Chad sighed as he tried to go back to sleep, with no avail. **_**I miss you so much baby**_**, Chad thought as he put a pillow over his head to block out the sun peeking through the drapes. **


	4. Yet So Precious

**A million thoughts ran through Taylor's mind, as she tried to drift off to sleep. She had been lucky enough to get a straight flight from South Carolina to California. Now, all she had to do was sit back and wait. Her mind was begging her eyes to close, as the safety video clicked on. **

"**Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, we promise a safe, enjoyable flight. Exits are…" Somewhere between the beginning of the instructional video and takeoff, Taylor drifted into the best sleep she'd had in the past week.**

**Meanwhile, when Chad finally decided to roll out of bed, he was suddenly thankful, it wasn't basketball season. He couldn't face the guys, already knowing he looked like a kid who'd lost their best friend. As he poured himself a cup of black coffee, he sat down and read the paper, letting the words, topics and pictures roll through his mind. Chad was never a newspaper reader, considering that every morning, Taylor summarized every article in the paper, giving him no reason to read the newspaper. Chad jumped slightly when the phone rang. Ever since Taylor left, no one called the house phone. **

"**Hello?" **

"**What's up man? You up for some one-on-one?" Troy's voice asked, enthusiastically, instantly darkening Chad's mood.**

"**I'm not in the mood man." Chad grumbled, instantly letting Troy know he needed some stress relief. Considering Taylor left a while ago, he'd had enough alone time.**

"**Tell you what, no more choices. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. You need to get out the house." Troy replied sternly, seemingly ignoring Chad's sulky mood. He already knew about Taylor's leaving and the Keisha and Corrina thing, there was nothing Gabriella didn't tell him.**

"**Fine. See you then." Chad managed, hanging up the phone and finishing his coffee. As Chad glanced around the kitchen, he realized everything in it reminded him of Taylor. Quickly, he rose from the table and headed upstairs to take a shower. It was the only thing that would temporarily take his mind off of Taylor.**

**As Taylor stood in front of the house, she hesitated to walk in. What if Chad didn't want her back? What if he wanted his baby's mother instead? What if he hadn't even missed her? All these questions echoed in her head, as they were each left unanswered. Taylor finally gathered the courage and opened up the door, walking silently inside. When she saw that Chad was nowhere to be found downstairs, she sat in the living room and began to cry. Had she messed up her marriage? **

**Feeling somewhat relaxed after his shower, Chad walked downstairs to put his clothes in the laundry room. He nearly failed to notice Taylor's luggage in the foyer. He quickly got rid of his clothes and almost sprinted to the living room. When he reached Taylor, he saw her face glistening with tears. For a minute, Chad pondered whether or not, to walk over and comfort her or let her be.**

"**I'm so sorry baby. I should've been there. I know we're strong enough to make it through anything and I would've seen that if I'd stayed. Please forgive me Chad. I made a promise to stand by you the day we got married, and I broke that. You didn't deserve the way I treated you." Taylor sobbed, looking at Chad. **

"**Taylor, it's not your fault. You have every right to be angry at me and you had every right to treat me the way you did. I don't even doubt I deserved it. I knew that I hurt you more than words can describe. I was a fool and I had to reap the consequences. You're all I need, and quite frankly, all I want." Chad replied, instantly abandoning his plan to leave her alone, and wrapping his arms around Taylor, pulling her into his chest. To say that both of them were relieved, to be near each other, was an understatement. **

**As Chad held Taylor close to him, not even thinking about letting her go, Taylor leaned up and kissed him. She felt her heart stop as the kiss lingered. When Chad pulled away, Taylor gazed at him.**

"**I don't know why I kept thinking you wouldn't want me back." Taylor murmured, barely above a whisper.**

"**Nothing, and you listen to me Taylor Anne Danforth, nothing, will ever make me not want you. I love you more than life itself. I honestly believe that a person only falls in love once, and Taylor, you're my one. No other women could replace you Taylor, because I would never find another you." Chad stated, kissing Taylor again. Taylor smiled into the kiss as Chad's hands began to graze familiar places. Before that moment, she'd never realized how much she missed his touch. When Chad touched her, they both felt a comforting shock.**

**When Taylor's hands fumbled with the hem of Chad's shirt, she slipped her hand underneath it, running her hands up the sculpted area that was Chad's chest. **

"**I missed you. I missed this." Chad sighed, groaning at the searing trail Taylor was leaving in her hand's wake. Frustrated with the containing fabric, Taylor pulled Chad's shirt above his head. Drawn back into a breathtaking kiss, Taylor felt Chad's large hands palm her chest through her shirt, making her nipples visible. Both of them could tell this was going to be a long night. **

**Chad, always the anxious one, pulled Taylor's shirt above her head. As he threw it aside, he expertly removed her bra within in seconds. A few minutes later, the rest of the couple's clothes met the same fate. Once this minute passed, no further words were exchanged as Taylor and Chad rekindled and repaired the romance they once had, for they were making up for lost time.**

**As Chad cupped Taylor's breast in his hand, he teased her nipple to a peak, using the pad of his thumb, Taylor could feel the heat between her legs grow, no more aching with longing, but now throbbing for Chad's attention. When Chad repeated his ministrations to the other, his free hand wandered down her stomach, to her core. As he toyed with her folds, teasing her with his finger, Taylor moaned shamelessly, wreathing under him.**

**The only sounds to be heard from the two were groans, whimpers, sighs and moans. Chad looked at Taylor as she succumbed to an orgasm, making the ugliest face look somewhat beautiful. He loved the way her body tensed, the way she moaned his name and the way her eyes rolled back. Hell, Chad even loved the way Taylor's manicured nails dug into his back as she climaxed. **

**Anxious to have him inside of her, Taylor's body begged Chad to enter her. Each time Chad's length came in contact with Taylor's thigh, Taylor would raise her hips, trying to meet him. After failing to do so, Taylor waited, as Chad covered her body from head to toe in kisses. Her silent pleas were soon answered as Chad positioned himself at her entrance. Chad tried to catch Taylor off guard, but failed when he found himself buried to the hilt of her. It was amazing to Taylor, how she and Chad fit together perfectly, like the last piece of an unfinished puzzle. **

**Chad started off slow, but Taylor's thrusts soon became furious and he decided to drive her crazy. He slowly withdrew himself from Taylor, instantly plunging back into her, causing Taylor to mumble incoherent words about feeling him in her stomach. He knew it drove her crazy when he slowed things down, hitting every one of Taylor's spots, making her dig her nails deeper into his back. **

**As Chad held Taylor, he pushed into her body, feeling as if it was made especially for him and him alone. It was moments like this that made Chad rethink why he did what he did. As Taylor closed around him, gripping and pulling him in deeper, Chad struggled to think, grinding his teeth together. If there was any girl that tested his patience, it was Taylor. When an array of colors and stars clouded Taylor's vision, she screamed lowly, shouting Chad's name. **

**No one knew Taylor had come back to Albuquerque, so imagine Troy's surprise when he walked up to the Danforth residence, not even bothering to knock, opening the unlocked door. Troy instantly searched for Chad, following the sound of a moan coming from the living room. When he reached the living room, Troy saw Chad with some women's legs around his waist. It took Troy a second to realize it was Taylor, before he turned and quickly walked away, not wanting to disturbing the couple. Oddly enough, they were too wrapped up in each other to even notice Troy's presence.**

**As Taylor audibly pleaded with Chad to go faster, she felt her body overheat as she came, still pleading for a faster pace. Chad obliged Taylor and continued his maddening pace, until he felt his muscles tense. As Taylor drifted down from her orgasm, Chad's climax caused Taylor to come again. **

**As Chad and Taylor caught their breath, their connection remained unbroken.**

"**I love you." Taylor breathed airily. Chad leaned up to look in her eyes, and answered Taylor, kissing her as if he'd never kiss her again. The couple caught their second wind as Chad carried Taylor to their bedroom, sitting her on the bed. God, had she missed that bed and Chad. When Chad joined Taylor on the bed, she put her hand against his chest stopping him. Chad looked at Taylor questioningly, but soon caught her drift as she pushed him on his back, and straddled him. **

**Chad's thoughts were everything but straight, as Taylor teased him, rubbing is newly hardened length, against her hot, wet core. When Taylor finally inserted Chad inside her, he almost came, purely from the anticipation. Taylor's pace started off slowly, but soon increased as Taylor felt Chad's grip on her hips tighten. As she continued controlling the pace, Chad groaned encouragements to Taylor, causing Taylor to show off. When the grip Chad had on Taylor tightened enough to leave marks, Taylor slowed her pace, admiring Chad's body as she brought him to an orgasm. Ignoring the marks he was bound to leave, Taylor watched as Chad's normally calm composition turned to frantic and hot within seconds. One second he's smirking at her, telling her to go faster, the next second, he's too overwhelmed to talk. Taylor gasps when Chad slams her down into him, completely burying himself within her, as his hot seed coats her insides. **

**Hyperventilating, Chad and Taylor look at each other, knowing they'd forgiven each other a long time ago, but were both too stubborn to say it first. Lying next to Chad, Taylor thinks about all the times they'd made love and how this time wasn't like any of the others. This time was filled with desire, need, and all the love that had been awaiting their reunion. **


	5. Your Own Child

_A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday break, and I hope you enjoy the last enstallment of It's Your Child!_

* * *

**As everyone thought, Chad and Taylor inevitably made up, and once again became inseparable. Taylor was sure everything was fine, until Chad received a phone call from Keisha.**

_**As Taylor lay, wrapped in Chad's arms, she felt elated. They had been at it since she'd gotten back from South Carolina. Chad hesitantly let go of Taylor, so she could go to work, and he to training, knowing that they had to make a living somehow. **_

"_**Hmm, who said that's it? I think I can go one more round, if you want to." Taylor sighed, kissing Chad. Chad simply smirked at Taylor, groaning lightly in her ear as her hands grazed his thigh.**_

"_**If you keep playing like this, we'll never get sleep." Chad laughed, tickling Taylor. As Taylor and Chad practically rolled around the bed, wrestling and tickling each other, Chad's phone rang. The couple thought twice before answering the phone, considering that Taylor was now straddling a very turned on Chad. Sighing disappointedly, Chad answered the phone.**_

"_**Hello?" Chad answered, breathless, oblivious to the caller's identity. **_

"_**I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Keisha's meek voice asked, instantly catching Taylor's attention. Don't get her wrong. Taylor didn't hate Keisha, she just felt like hearing the women's voice was like reopening a fresh wound. Taylor was not angry, but rather annoyingly indifferent. Taylor didn't want to be angry about it, but the Keisha situation just kept nagging at her.**_

"_**No, you're not interrupting anything," Chad answered, Taylor looking at Chad as if she'd been slapped. "How are you and Corrina?" The little girl's name stung Taylor's heart when she heard Chad say it the way he did.**_

"_**We're fine, I'm sorry to call you so late, but the babysitter cancelled and my boss has me scheduled to work the night shift tomorrow. Would you mind babysitting Corrina for the night?" Keisha asked, cautiously. Keisha couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on Taylor and Chad's moment, and even more, on their life. Keisha still couldn't believe the way Chad took the news.**_

"_**No problem. Taylor and, I will both be home. What time do you want to drop her off?" Chad asked, looking at Taylor, who's back, was turned to him. Somehow he knew Taylor was still somewhat reluctant about him having a child, though she was trying to except the fact. **_

"_**About 9, is that okay?" **_

"_**That's fine, see you then." Chad said, hanging up the phone and looking at Taylor. "We'll get to spend some time with Corrina tomorrow. I can't believe how this whole situation has worked out for us." Chad started, grinning as he kissed Taylor on her collarbone.**_

"_**It's fine... Sweetie, I'm tired and we both have a big day ahead of us, let's call it night." Taylor suggested, Chad not missing the ice in her voice. **_

"_**Tay," Chad whispers, kissing Taylor's bare shoulder. "I love you. She may be my daughter's mother, but she's not my wife. I love my daughter, but I also love you too, and don't you ever forget that." Taylor reluctantly smiled at Chad. **_

_**The instant Chad fell asleep, Taylor cried. She was okay with Corrina and she was okay with Keisha. The only thing that didn't seem right to her was the whole idea. She had been Chad's first crush, his first kiss, hell; she was even his first time. She was his first and only wife, and she had been looking forward to giving him his first child. Taylor must've wakened Chad with her silent sobs, because he kissed her and tried to make everything alright. **_

_**Taylor's sadness was soon forgotten as Chad kissed her from head to toe, practically worshipping her body with his own. Every kiss seemed to repair the broken pieces in Taylor heart, and soothe the worries in her mind.**_

**As Taylor and Chad walked the isles of Target, getting necessary baby products, such as diapers, Taylor felt as if she was being followed.**

"**Chad, sweetie, do you feel someone watching us?" Taylor asked, loud enough for only Chad to hear.**

"**I think it's just your imagination…" Chad sighed, giving Taylor's shoulder a light squeeze. Taylor's suspicious were soon confirmed when a little kid came up to Chad with a pen and paper. **

"**Will you sign my paper Mr. Danforth?" The little boy asked nervously. Chad smiled at the little boy, and signed his paper. **

"**It was nice meeting you… I didn't catch your name." Chad asks, holding out his hand for the boy to shake.**

"**Da-Dan-Daniel, or my friends call me Dan or Danny." The little boy answers, smiling at Chad, and giving Taylor and Chad a glimpse of his missing teeth. **

"**That was the cutest thing, ever." Taylor said, smiling at Chad. "I bet he has your jersey and poster on his wall in his room." Taylor giggled. Chad shook his head at Taylor, and began walking to the register. **

**When they arrived home, Chad set everything up. Instead of their nice, high end living room, Chad had transformed it into a baby friendly environment. Their glass coffee table was stored, and the rest of the room look as if it was straight out of the baby Safety First ads. Chad had just finished putting together the baby swing, when the doorbell rang. Taylor quickly got up and answered the door, revealing Keisha. She was holding a huge baby bag and Corrina in her car seat.**

"**You're back," Keisha said, stopping to hug Taylor, who was in shock. She thought Keisha felt the same way she did. When Keisha pulled back, she continued "I'll be back to pick up Corrina in the morning around nine. Thank you again, and mommy loves you sweetie." Keisha added, kissing Corrina on the forehead. When Keisha turned to leave, Taylor walked into the living room with Corrina.**

"**Looks like it's just the three of us…" Taylor sighed, look at the split image of an infant Chad, in girl form. Taylor unfastened the seatbelt and took her out the seat, letting Corrina crawl around the pallet of blankets and pillows Chad had created. Corrina managed to crawl to the most interesting toy out of the ones Chad bought her, the box her swing came in. Chad and Taylor laughed at the baby's simplicity in toy choice, and let her play in the box, removing everything plastic and small enough for Corrina to swallow. **

"**I remember the time, my mom spent $500 on my first non-training wheels bike, and I spent a month playing in the box and two weeks riding the bike." Chad chuckled, bringing Taylor into a hug. They both watched as the little girl crawled inside the box, made noises of joy and glee and begin to chew on the inside of the box. Chad proceeded to take her from the box and sit her in front of her toys. Chad and Taylor laughed when Corrina decided to do her special dance for them to the Beyonce 'Single Ladies' song. By the time they'd watched countless episodes of Lazy Town and the Wiggles, fed Corrina, changed and bathed her, they were as tired as the passed out Corrina. **

"**Wow… this little girl is a little energizer bunny. She's a chip off the old block…" Taylor sighed, smiling at Chad.**

"**What can I say? My loin's only begat the best." Chad joked, laying his head on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor, Chad and Corrina all fell asleep in Chad and Taylor's bed. By the time Chad stirred awake in the morning, it was already eight. Before he woke up Corrina and Taylor, he took a picture of how absolutely motherly, the sleeping Taylor looked, holding the unconscious baby. He also noted how the both of them seemed to snore lightly. Careful not to wake either of them, Chad found his camera and took a picture, capturing the moment. **

**Later that morning when Keisha came to pick up Corrina, Corrina refused to leave with her mother.**

"**She never asks this way…" Keisha explained, holding the shrieking toddler. "She must really like you guys. Thank you so much! I really appreciate you doing this for me." Keisha added, looking at Chad and Taylor, her eyes wide with unshed tears.**

"**It's no problem, she was joy to keep." Taylor replied, shocking both Keisha and Chad. They both had come to the conclusion that Taylor was reluctant about Corrina, but her happiness showed otherwise. Somehow Chad knew Taylor would eventually except Corrina and learn to love her. **

**Later that night as Taylor lay in bed reading, Chad decided to thank her.**

"**Thank you Taylor. You don't know how glad I am that you've decided to take a liking to Corrina. I'm really proud of you baby." Chad said, kissing Taylor on the cheek. **

**As time as passed, Corrina became frequent member of the Danforth household. She even had her own room. Chad and Taylor's parents welcomed the little girl with open arms, happy to have a grandchild. The Danforths and McKessies spoiled Corrina to no end. **

**After winning the 2009 NBA finals and becoming the MVP, Taylor had a surprise for Chad.**

"**Taylor, I'm home, and I got this really cool ring!" Chad exclaimed excitedly, dropping his bags at the front door. "Taylor?" He called, walking into the living room to find Taylor sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.**

"**I saw, that's wonderful sweetie!" Taylor exclaimed, getting up carefully. Chad also couldn't help but notice that Taylor had swapped her delightfully snug jeans and fitted shirt, for sweatpants and his old Wildcat jersey. **

"**Baby, are you okay?" Chad asking, sounding worried. **

"**Well…" Taylor started, looking Chad in the eyes.**

"**Taylor is something wrong?" Chad asks, this time looking at Taylor seriously. **

"**Nothings… wrong… if anything, everything's right! Chad, I'm pregnant." Taylor answered, crying tears of joy.**

"**Really? How? When? I thought you couldn't… That's fantastic! We have to tell everyone." Chad exclaimed, hugging Taylor tightly, but loosens his grip quickly. Taylor watched in amazement as Chad wandered around the house, virtually mapping things out for a new baby. She could only imagine how he must feel, being a father twice in the same year. As he made his way back into the living room, Taylor chuckled.**

"**How?" Chad asked Taylor again, kissing her. **

"**Well if my calculations are right, right after I came home." Taylor laughed, wrapping her arms around Chad's neck.**

"**Hmm… Our week long make-up session, I suppose?" Chad asked, grinning when he saw Taylor nod. **

**The whole week of Thanksgiving, was occupied with keeping Corrina busy and Taylor happy. She was already starting to predominately show. It never occurred to Chad that Keisha hear the good news until she came to pick Corrina up. **

"**Hey mommy's sweetie! Did you miss me?" Keisha asked Corrina. Corrina smiled and wrapped her arms around Keisha's neck. Before Keisha could say anything else, Taylor waddled behind Chad.**

"**Hey Keisha."**

"**Hey! Oh my god… You're pregnant? Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! You finally get what you want, I'm glad…" Keisha says, on the verge of tears. Taylor smiled warily and let Keisha hug her. **

"**If keep Corrina gets too much when you guys have the baby, just let me know. I don't want to ruin the first three weeks of parent-baby time. I'll just find a," **

"**Keisha, we're glad to have Corrina! She's never too much to handle. She's very polite and she loves helping Taylor. I don't see why Corrina shouldn't come visit after the baby's born. Corrina is a part of this family and the baby is her little brother." Chad explained, cutting Keisha off. Chad hated it when Keisha though she was dumping his own child on him. Chad and Taylor's entire family loved the little girl as their own.**

**Over the next few months, Taylor Danforth drove everyone crazy, waking up at night with strange cravings, such as watermelon and tartar sauce. She also managed to exhaust Chad with her voracious libido. It seemed the only person that Taylor didn't drive crazy, was Corrina. The two year old could spend hours on end staring Taylor's round belly, asking countless questions. **

"**Why is your belly round? Why do you eat a lot? Where does the baby come out? When does the baby get here? Who feeds the baby?" Corrina asked all in one breathe. Taylor smiled brightly at Corrina and tried answer her questions as best as she could, while still being age appropriate.**

"**There's a baby inside, I have to eat for myself and the baby, my tummy, next week, and I do." Taylor answered, while finishing off half of a watermelon. Corrina glanced at Taylor, nodded and went back to watch TV. For some reason, Taylor seemed to be the only one who could answer Corrina's questions with a satisfying answer. **

**Taylor's last week was most peaceful one she'd had in a long time. She didn't have to pee every five minutes, she didn't eat enough to feed a small country, and she didn't throw up every morning. Taylor was beginning to enjoy the pregnant thing. **

**Around 4am in the morning, Taylor rolled in bed and felt pain course through her lower body. **

"**Chad… Chad… It's happening…" Taylor moaned, maneuvering out of bed and getting clothes. Chad, on instinct, jumped out of bed, was dressed and had Taylor's bag in five minutes flat. **

**The drive to the hospital was excruciating for Taylor, and it only got worse as she felt the towel in her seat become wet underneath her, her water had just broken. Without warning, Chad pressed his foot on the gas and sped through various speed limit zones. When they got to the hospital, there was a nurse waiting outside with a wheelchair, seeing as they had been expecting Taylor any day that week. **

"**Alright Mrs. Danforth, I need you to breathe in through your nose and out your mouth." The nurse advised, pushing Taylor quickly into the hospital. **

**When Taylor was situated in her hospital bed, she glanced around nervously for Chad. Chad held his hand out and she grabbed it, giving it a light squeeze. **

"**Well Taylor, it's seems your ready to deliver this baby boy, shall we get started?" The doctor asked, Taylor glanced at Chad and shook her head. **

**As Chad tried to think about what was left to do at the house to prepare for the baby, Taylor squeezed his hand so hard, he heard his bones break. Like a good husband, he bit back his pain and continued to hold her hand, telling her to breathe. The doctor told Taylor to give one last big push, and then the room that was previously filled with Taylor's groaning, was now in silence, except for the sound of a shrieking newborn. Chad sighed of relief and Taylor began to cry. **

"**It's alright baby, you did great." Chad said, kissing her on the forehead.**

**When Taylor finally got to hold the baby, she looked down at the small fragile creature with unshed tears in her eyes.**

"**What's his name?" The nurse asked. **

"**Michael Chad Danforth." Chad answered for Taylor, saying the name she and he picked out months ago.**

**Keisha may have given Chad his child, but Taylor had given him his first boy. When Chad thought Taylor was asleep from the painmeds, he picked up Michael and held him.**

"**Well Michael welcome to this word. We've been waiting for you to get here, though I'm sure you've been anticipating this. I can't wait for you to meet your big sister and see your room. I really can't wait to teach you how to play basketball… Only if Taylor lets me though. You see that beautiful woman over there?" Chad asked the baby, pointing to Taylor. "That's your mother, and she and I both love you very much, Michael Chad Danforth." Chad whispered, oblivious to the fact that Taylor heard ever word of it and smiled as tears rolled down her face.**

"**Alright, Corrina, Taylor, Michael, you guys ready?" Chad asked, as he ran from behind the photographer. When everyone, included the now one year old Michael, nodded their head, Chad ran into the picture, and sat beside Taylor with Michael and Corrina. As the camera snapped, Chad knew this picture was the one. **

**In a matter of a week, Chad got back a box filled with personalized Christmas Cards. It read:**

_**First of all we'd like to give thanks for all the help you've given us over the past year with the new baby, with Corrina, and we just wanted to give you one of the small tokens of our appreciation.**_

_**Have a Merry and Blessed Christmas**_

_**Love, **_

_**The Danforth Family**_

**Directly below there was a picture of Chad, Taylor, Corrina, and Michael, all dressed in green and red, grinning at the camera.**

* * *

_So, how did it end? Good, bad, surprised? Tell me what you think. (By the way, I wrote before New Years, therefore it's a Christmas Card..._


	6. Your Child

It's too bad, it's too bad  
It's too bad, it's too bad, baby  
But I gotta face reality  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too bad baby, yeah  
But I gotta face reality

Today you had a visitor  
Or should I say an old friend  
But wait a minute  
That's not where it ends, no  
Is there something  
That you wanna tell me, hmm  
Cause I'm believing what your friends say  
About your hidden secrecies

Girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours

She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious

She said she never wanted to hurt me  
And could I understand, she's afraid and lost  
She said a real woman wouldn't do this over the phone  
And that you told her about me after the baby was born, oh

Girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours

She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious

She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious

Hmm, oh the baby looks just like you  
How could you deny your own flesh and blood  
Your own child  
What kind of man are you?  
Oh, oh and

Girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours

She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious

She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious


End file.
